Recreational marine vessels are in common use and include a variety of boat types directed to different recreational activities. For example, there are recreational boats tailored for speed and for towing a water-skier or for towing an inflatable device at a generally high speed. Another type of boat is a wake-boat or wake creating boat, that has a specific hull and transom shape that produces a surfable wake behind the boat, allowing for wake surfing or wake boarding, in which a user is towed behind the boat, similar to a speed boat, and the wake boarder or wake surfer may direct themselves toward the wake pattern created by the boat. Wake boats typically operate at a slower speed than a speedboat that tows a water skier.
Pontoon boats are in common use as a leisure boat or pleasure craft capable of carrying a relatively large number of passengers. Pontoon boats may travel at various speeds, but are often utilized at slower speeds, such as cruising speeds, where the passengers may enjoy a relatively stable boat position at a variety of speeds. Pontoon boats may include multiple pontoons that float on the water, with the pontoons supporting a platform on which the passengers are carried. Unlike a traditional boat hull, the pontoons will define an open area laterally between them, with the platform supported on top of the pontoons and above the open area.
Pontoon boats may be utilized at higher speeds and may be able to operate to tow an inflatable or other similar device behind the boat, but are typically less efficient that other watercraft.
Accordingly, there are different boat styles directed to different types of recreational activity. Due to expense and/or storage limitations, consumers may typically choose a boat style directed to their primary recreational activity. However, in choosing such a boat style, consumers may be limited in other types of recreational activity. In some cases, a consumer may have to purchase more than one type of boat in order to be able to enjoy all of the recreational activities that they desire. For example, a consumer may desire the more relaxed recreational benefits of a pontoon boat, but may also desire the benefits of a speed boat or wake boat to enable wake surfing or water skiing. In this case, the consumer is forced to purchase more than one boat or is forced to compromise on the type of boat they choose, foregoing the benefits of another boat style.
Pontoon boats are particularly popular in that they provide many recreational benefits and are capable of carrying a large number of passengers, which is desirable in many social settings. However, the wake pattern provided by the traditional pontoon boat is unsatisfactory for users interested in wake surfing or wake boarding, because the wake pattern is inconsistent and generally small.
A desirable wake characteristic for wake surfing and wakeboarding includes the shape, the height, and energy of the wake pattern that is created. A wake boat can produce a large wake pattern, both in shape and height, enabling a maximization of tricks and other maneuvers that can be performed. Pontoon boats are typically designed to produce small wakes, which are undesirable for wake boarding or wake surfing enthusiasts. Additionally, pontoon boats do not include a transom like wake boats.
In view of the above, improvements can be made to recreational marine vessels.